Colin Farrell
Colin Farrell (1976 - ) Film Deaths *''Ordinary Decent Criminal'' (2000) [Alec]: Machine-gunned (along with Peter Mullan) by Stephen Dillane, after Peter pulls a gun on Stephen. *''Minority Report'' (2002) [Detective Danny Witwer]: Shot in the chest, then in the head, by Max von Sydow in Tom Cruise's apartment. (The final shot is off screen, blocked by Max' back as he stands over Colin) *''Intermission'' (2003) [Lehif]: Shot to death by Tomas O'Suilleabhain. *''Alexander (2004)'' [Alexander the Great]: Dies of a fever, with his followers and servants by his side. *''Cassandra's Dream'' (2007) [Terry]: Commits suicide (off screen) by drowning himself in the ocean, after accidentally killing his brother (Ewan McGregor). *''In Bruges (2008)'' [Ray]: Shot repeatedly in the stomach and back by Ralph Fiennes; the movie ends with Colin being loaded into an ambulance, but his narration indicates that he's dying (It's still ambiguous if he survives or not). *''Pride and Glory'' (2008) [Jimmy Egan]: Beaten to death by a gang while Edward Norton tries in vain to stop them. *''The Imaginarium of Dr. Parnassus (2009)'' [Imaginarium Tony #3]: Hanged by a lynch mob after Colin lets them, thinking that the flute in his throat that Christopher Plummer gave him would guard his throat from the noose instead of the fraud that it turned out to be. (Due to Colin playing a transformation of Heath Ledger's character because of Heath's real-life death, both are credited for this death.) *''London Boulevard (2010)'' [Harry Mitchel]: Stabbed repeatedly in the side by either Jamie Blackley, Johnathan Cullen or Jamie Campbell Butler. *''Fright Night (2011)'' [Jerry Dandrige]: Playing a vampire, he explodes after Anton Yelchin stabs him with a wooden stake and being exposed to sunlight by David Tennant. *''Horrible Bosses'' (2011) [Bobby Pellitt]: Shot repeatedly in the chest and head by Kevin Spacey, while Jason Bateman watches in horror. *''Saving Mr. Banks (2013)'' [Travers Goff]: Dies of influenza worsened by complications of alcoholism (off-screen) after sending his daughter (Annie Rose Buckley) on an errand to fetch him pears; his body is seen when she returns to learn of his death from her mother (Ruth Wilson). *''Winter's Tale (2014)'' [Peter Lake]: Flies off into the stars on his magical horse to become one himself and be re-united with Jessica Brown Findlay. *''Solace (2015)'' [Cecil Weinberg]: Shot in the chest by Anthony Hopkins in a subway carriage, as Colin asks to be killed because he has a terminal illness. *''The Beguiled'' (2017) [Cpl. John McBurney]: Collapses and dies after Nicole Kidman serves him poisonous mushrooms gathered by Oona Laurence as Oona, Kirsten Dunst, Elle Fanning, Angourie Rice, Emma Howard and Addison Riecke watch on. See Clint Eastwood in the original 1971 film. TV Deaths *''True Detective: Omega Station (2015)'' [Detective Ray Velcoro]: Shot to death in the woods by James Frain and other members of the commando hit squad. Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Amelia Warner. Gallery Colin Farrell Dr Parnassus.png|Colin Farrell in The Imaginarium of Dr. Parnassus Jerry's death.png|Colin Farrell's death in Fright Night Farrell, Colin Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Farrell, Colin Category:Expatriate actors in Germany Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:Expatriate actors in United States Farrell, Colin Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by lynch mob Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Actors who died in Terry Gilliam Movies Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by wooden stake Category:Death scenes by sunlight Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by mercy killing Category:Death scenes by virus Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Criminals Category:Actors who died in Woody Allen Movies Category:Actors who died in Terrence Malick Movies Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Actors who died in Oliver Stone Movies Category:Actors who died in Martin McDonagh Movies Category:Actors who died in Tom Cruise Movies Category:Marvel Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Thriller Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:War Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by food poisoning Category:True Detective Cast Members Category:Harry Potter Cast Members Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Gavin O'Connor Movies Category:History Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Daredevil Cast Members Category:International Cinephile Society Awards Nominees Category:Fright Night Cast Members Category:HBO Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:Voice Actors Category:Space Stars Category:British Independent Awards Nominees Category:Witchcraft Stars Category:Actors who died in John Lee Hancock Movies Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by breast trauma Category:Actors who died in Jan de Bont movies Category:Horrible Bosses Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Philip K. Dick Movies Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Actors who died in John Crowley Movies Category:DC Stars Category:Batman cast members Category:1990s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:2020 Stars Category:Gangster Stars